Lo Xion the Younger (Continuum-32145896)
Lotion is the blue haired Apprentice Healer of Joketsuzoku and the former lover of Shampoo. History Lotion is not a strong fighter this caused many girls pick on her because of her weakness. Shampoo disgusted by decided to become her protector. Lotion was very grateful that Shampoo took an interest in her welfare and would follow her when she trained. Since Shampoo and Perfume trained everyday the three quickly became close friends. It was Perfume who discovered how much Lotion was suffering at the hands of her mother. Balm was not happy when her daughter was declared unfit for warrior training. She took it on herself that Lotion's weakness reflected badly on her and she expressed herself very poorly. Perfume made the Matriarch take notice, and Balm was judged to be suffering from what this one's mother politely termed as 'stress' and Lotion came to live with her Aunt Silk. Silk was patient where Balm was not and discovered Lotion's hidden talents, bringing it to the attention of Comb, who obtained permission to train her as a Healer. During this period Lotion and Shampoo’s relationship had evolved to the point of intimacy causing Shampoo. Unfortunately she was also admired in secret by, Perfume. It caused dissention between the two girls, and in a moment of supreme misjudgment the Matriarch decided to intervene to separate the girls, all of fourteen years of age, by sending Lotion to another village for training as a Healer. Along the way she was confronted by several girls who were rivals of Shampoo and resented her status as the strongest of their generation. They sought to take advantage of one whom they deemed a weaker girl, intending to harm her, but in the confusion that followed Lotion fell into a water fall and was presumed lost. She survived the falls thanks to Ambergris who pulled her out of the water and helped her make it to the Sleeping Woman's village, where they were given proper medical attention and eventually did become an apprenticed healer. The two have been friends for the two years. Cologne was aware of this but forced Elder Lotion to keep silence, preferring to keep the knowledge of her continued existence a closely guarded secret, even from the child's own mother. Lotion not knowing that everyone thought she was dead all this time came back to the village with Ambergris at the same time Cologne and Ukyo were collecting samples of Jusenkyo water. She then went back to Japan with them so that Shampoo would know that she is alright. Afterwards she and Perfume started to develop a relationship with each other. Personality Lotion is in many ways similar to Kasumi as she is very sensitive and soft-hearted. This makes the gentle-voiced Lo Xion, seem almost too delicate to be an Amazon. Her two years training in the Sleeping Woman's village has given her a much stronger spirit granting her confidence, a sense of purpose and self-worth that had been absent before. Lotion has a somewhat playful side, a tendency to enjoy games, and she is clever and insightful, which makes her a more well-rounded person. Powers & Abilities Lotion has no real talent as a fighter. She was very clumsy and awkward growing up, and her mother had little patience for training her. Indeed, Lotion had to be removed the custody of her mother at one point when it was found that Balm had become abusive in her training. She came to live with her aunt, the Lore Master Silk, where it was found that she had a natural talent for healing. Her skill was such that even she couldn’t affect a total healing she was able to ease the suffering of Ambergris’ face preventing. Category:(Continuum-32145896)